Black and White
by ArcticStorm
Summary: Eight years after Tris' initiation, it's Rose and Hector's turn. No war currently, but it might happen. Still working on a proper summary, but this is still worth reading. Eventual HectorxRose, or as Im now calling it, Herose.


**Rose's POV**

I woke up to the sound of someone smacking metal against metal. Groaning, I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes before turning my head to see who had made the noise.

It was our instructors, Four and Tris.

"I want everyone in the Pit in five minutes or you're factionless." He said before leaving.

"No way in hell." I mutter to myself lying back down.

Sometimes I wonder why I even chose Dauntless. But then I reminded myself that I came for my sister. Even if it meant leaving mum all by herself in Candor. I've hardly seen Chris in the eight years she's been here. Only on special occasions.

I turn on my side and watch some of the transfers getting up. Some got up quicker than others, and I few like me, would much rather stay in bed.

I hear the bed springs squeak and see the mattress above me move a little out of the corner of my eye.

I took a deep breath in through my nose and smelt at least 10 deodorants at once. The combined smells were intoxicating, and from the gagging I could hear above me, my bunkmate, Ansel, agreed.

I hear the bed springs squeal again as Ansel moves around some more, and then a pair of legs are dangling down in front of my face.

"Good morning!" The ginger-haired Amity girl bunking across from us says.

"Ah, shuddup you cheery, good morning Amity." Ansel rambles and the drops onto the floor.

Ansel is originally from Erudite, although you wouldn't be able to tell from the fact she can't peice together proper sentences in the morning. Ansel was incredibly tall for her age, and was one of the tallest initiates this year. Her shoulder length dark brown hair had a red streak on the left side, and she had shimmering turquoise eyes. Although I had noticed they were a bit duller when she had just woken up.

Ansel came and knelt down beside my bed, gently shaking me. "Wakey, wakey, Rosie."

"It's just Rose. Not Rosie. Rose."

"It won't matter if you're factionless." Ansel says and jumps to her feet. "Now hurry up: I can't get through initiation with only a happy, babbling Amity."

"What's wrong with Kayleigh?" I ask, gesturing to the ginger.

"Get up and I'll tell you." Ansel replys, hauling on a pair of jeans.

"It's not nice to blackmail Ansel." Kayleigh butts in. "Nice panties by the way."

Ansel glares.

And then the two were back to arguing like the day I first met them. Ansel had helped me get on and off the train. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. But I met Kayleigh in the tattoo parlour later on the same day. I haven't gotten a tattoo yet. But Ansel and Kay have.

Kay just simply has the Amity symbol on her right shoulder. But Ansel has a tattoo of a roaring lion's head on her right shoulder and the Erudite and Dauntless symbols on her left, in that order.

I pull myself out of bed and yank a black dress out from underneath the bunk. I turn away from the other transfers and quickly put it on. I knell down beside the bunk and pull out Ansel's hair brush. She wouldn't mind if I used it. I run it quickly through my long, curly, dark drown hair. I never understood how Chris' hair was straight, and mine was curly.

I'll add it to the 'questions I must ask Ansel' list for later.

I decide to skip the makeup today. I don't use as much as Christina, and I'm not as shopping mad as her either. But I enjoy it.

"Hurry up, Rose!" Ansel yells from the door.

"Coming!" I yell back, and pull on a a pair of black converse.

Standing beside Ansel, Kayleigh looked way shorter that she really was. A few others had already left, but most of us were still getting ready.

I walk over to them and head to the Pit. We run into a few Dauntless-born on the way there, but they don't bother us.

One of them, -who's name I think is Hector- says he had woken up early to see who was fighting. He said among the transfers it was 'Clash of the Titans' explaining that there was going to be a hell of a fight today between the two undefeated transfers. I've lost nearly all of my fights. Im trying to learn how the others win by watching them. An Erudite-like tactic a few people suggested. That still hasn't worked. Surprisingly.

* * *

><p>When everyone's there, Tris announces who's fighting. The match ups today are:<p>

Daniel-John

Kyle-Kayleigh

Zander-Rose

Eve-Dominic

Terry-Blaze

Ansel-Micheal

Im fighting third. Against Zander. Absolutely brilliant. I can already tell I'm going to lose. Zander has won nearly all his fights. Meanwhile, I had lost most.

And I understand why Hector referred to one of the fights being a 'Clash of the Titans'. Ansel and Micheal are the two undefeated and they're fighting.

The two have absolutely unique fighting styles. Micheal uses his fists more than his feet, and is deadly if he gets too close. He's shorter than most of the other boys, but a lot stronger.

Ansel however, is totally different. She uses her feet and knees more than fists, but will still use them occasionally, and she's great at noticing flaws in people's defences.

Hector was right. This was going to be a hell of a fight. Both of them aren't going to go down easy.

* * *

><p>The fights went past pretty quickly. Daniel easily won his fight against John, a skinny, weak boy from Abnegation. Four crossed John's name out.<p>

The next fight was Kayleigh against her twin brother, Kyle. The two were forced too fight by Four, and Tris just looked at the match ups on the board. She didn't want to see them fight. Kayleigh won, although I'm sure Kyle let her win.

I was up next. I stepped cautiously into the ring on one side, and Zander fearlessly stepped in the other, with the boys cheering at his back.

We get into our positions, and Four yells. "Fight!"

We circle each other for a few seconds before Zander charges and lands a successful blow to my stomach and I doubled-over, clutching my stomach in pain.

I feel something slam into my shoulder, and pain imediantly spreads outwards from where Zander hit me. One of my hands go up to my shoulder.

"Stop! Please, stop!" I yell at him.

"Sorry sweetheart. It's against the rules."

I look directly into his eyes. They are laced with enjoyment. He's enjoying himself.

I manage to stand, but not without difficulty.

"Good girl Rose. I was just about thinkin' you were giving up."

"Sorry." I say sarcastically, and lunge at him, my fist connecting with his jaw, catching him off guard.

I take a quick step closer to him and drive my elbow into his chest, and knee him hard where a guy shouldn't be kneed, and I have him in the same position he had me in moments ago.

I place a hand on my hip and gulp lungfulls of air down.

"Finish him off!" One of the girls yell from behind me.

I do as she says. I make it quick and hope me kicking him in the side of the head didn't hurt too much.

As Four crosses Zander's name off the board, I drag the latter to the infirmary.

I was incredibly proud of myself. That was another fight I had won. Maybe I had a chance in Dauntless after all.

* * *

><p>After I had taken Zander to the infirmary, I decided to hang around for awhile. Although a few of the nurses told me to leave, one of my sisters friends, Marlene was happy to have me here, actually conscious.<p>

I walk in and out of the different rooms, each holding about four or five people. Only a few were concious, and most of them were unwilling to talk to me. I was passing by room number 5, when I heard someone calling me inside.

"Rose! Get in here!" Who ever it was wasnt angry, but instead happy to see me.

I walked in, and saw Hector lying on one of the beds, whith his head bandaged.

"Seems you got on well."

"Extremely."

I laugh at Hector's sarcastic reply.

"You lose as well?" He asks.

"No, I won my fight."

"Great job. We should get a tattoo to celebrate."

"Once you're out of the infirmary maybe."

I walk out the door and into the waiting room, that stank of disinfectant. I arrived just in time to see Dominic burst through the doors, with an unconscious Eve slung over one shoulder.

Next to come in was Terry, carrying a concoious yet unmoving Blaze. Instead of carrying her over to the front desk, he dumps her like a piece of garbage, onto the chairs.

"Ow." Blaze mumbles.

"You should be greatful you're not lying out cold in a bed." Terry says harshly and leaves.

I leave a minute or so after Terry, hoping to see the second half of Ansel and Michael's fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, first chapter has come and gone! Hope everyone enjoyed, and please fave or follow or review!<strong>


End file.
